M's nalu oneshot corner
by meringueshell
Summary: This is where I gather all of my different nalu oneshots. Please read the description at the beginning if each chapter. (Rating K-M) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Lucy's novel

_A short story about the real contents of Lucy's novel and what they lead to... (M-rated for language and sexual content. No lemon.)_

* * *

"Lucy?" the dragon slayer asked with a mysterious look on his face. "Is this... your novel?"

"Huh?" the celestial mage hummed as she reappeared from the bathroom, wrapping the soft towel around her naked body and tucking away a stray lock of wet hair behind her ear.

"This t-t-text..." Natsu stuttered as he flipped through the pages and read with an obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Natsu, you're not supposed to read that!" Lucy cried and tried to snatch the novel out of her partner's hands. Failing miserably, since the dragon slayer was both faster and stronger than her, she tripped over his outstretched leg and fell.

"Ouch!" she cried and rubbed the skin where her right buttock had hit the floor.

"Lucy, this is really terrible!" the dragon slayer said, still focused on her novel and completely ignoring her fall.

"Hey! I've told you it's not ready yet!" Lucy complained from her position on the floor. "And besides, it couldn't really be that horrible? Or, is it...?"

"Horrible?!" Natsu said sounding shocked as he finally turned his gaze upon the celestial mage sitting on the floor beneath him. "It's dreadful!"

Lucy didn't know what to say. She felt like crying. Sure, maybe she wasn't the greatest writer in history but she was particularly proud of that story. She'd worked so hard on it!

"Natsu, what-" she began but was instantly cut off by her partner's livid voice.

"It can't end like that!" Natsu yelled and pushed the papers into Lucy's face, pointing his finger at the part that he was most dissatisfied with, the end.

"What?" Lucy asked in disbelief as she stared at the dragon slayer's frowning face.

"Here, listen," he said and flipped the pages to read her a select passage from the text.

He cleared his voice and read her written words out loud.

"His burning member pushed against her dripping wet entrance..."

Lucy felt the heat rise in her face as Natsu continued reading.

"...a fire building in her stomach as the intensity increased and she suddenly heard herself screaming out his name."

How could he read that out aloud? Sure, Natsu was probably the most dense person she had ever met but this was agonizingly embarrassing to witness. Still, he continued.

"The sounds of their labour echoed through the night and filled the air with pleasured moans of satisfaction and ecstasy."

Then, he paused. The silence filled Lucy's head and she felt like she could explode from the suspense and anticipation of what was to come next.

"It can't end like that!" Natsu said and crossed his arms with a pout. "You must write what happened!"

"You mean the- the - the sex?" Lucy stuttered as she continued to stare up at the pink haired dragon slayer, still doubting his words.

"Yeah," he agreed and rubbed the back of his head as if suddenly remembering his bashful side. "That... stuff."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at his sudden embarrassment as she pushed herself up from the floor. He looked so incredibly cute with that dusted pink colour across his cheeks and the silly expression on his face.

"You want the steamy, hot, lemons then?" the blond said as she stood up and walked towards her partner.

"Lemons? No, Luce-" he started saying but stopped instantly when he saw the change in his partner's eyes.

"You want sweaty, bare skin, slapping against skin as the juices from her core drip all over the floor..." the celestial mage continued as she walked towards her partner with steady strides.

"I guess that's-" Natsu began but the end of his sentence drained off as Lucy's soft hands reached out and touched his bare chest. The motion sent shivers down his spine and his skin felt like a thousand jolts of lightning, spreading from the tips of her fingers and out into every part of his body.

"Sweet and passionate or rough and demanding?" Lucy asked as she tangled her fingers into his pink spikes.

Natsu felt his body burning, a growing ache throbbed in his pants as his mind filled with a thick and sticky smoke. Lucy's touches were soft as silk but there was something in the way she moved her hands over his skin that made him want to grab her, hold her down and force their bodies to meet entirely. He craved contact; he wanted to hold her, feel her, smell and taste her, he wanted to experience her body to the fullest.

"Fuck," Lucy cursed with a soft whisper in his ear.

The dragon slayer froze as the warmth of her breath grazed his neck. Sure, he was used to heat but not like this! The heat radiating off of her barely covered body was too much to take, it burnt, it stung and it made him earn for her in a way that he'd never earned for another person before.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, his name a moan on her lips as she rubbed her body up against his hungrily. "Do you want-"

"Shit, Lucy..." the dragon slayer hissed as the blond suddenly cupped his throbbing erection in her tiny, little hand.

"Oh," the celestial mage said with a triumphant grin and a squeeze to his balls. "I guess you do want it."

"Ah!" the pink haired young man gasped under her touch. "Sweet Mavis, fuck yeah."

Natsu's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back as Lucy's hand traced the outline of his erect member. Then, suddenly, she pulled back her hand.

"Lucy, what-?" the dragon slayer asked with a shaky voice.

His eyes opened and he tried to look at her but she wasn't there. She had disappeared from his reach and was now sitting on her bed with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"That's what you get for reading my novel without asking me first!" she said as she pulled the covers over her body. "Good night, Natsu!"

* * *

Natsu: "Wait! Hey! I thought I said it couldn't end like that!?"

Me: "Sorry Natsu-san, how about we add a -to be continued-?"

Natsu: "Yeah!"

Lucy: "That means more random, M-rated oneshots and other NaLu drabbles?"

Me: "Yes, yes it does."

Natsu: "And maybe some of those lemons, right?"

Me: "Yep."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're home!" the pink haired boy called as he burst through the doors of Fiore's number one guild.

"Lucy, look!" the flying blue exceed cried as he swooped down to sit next to the celestial mage at the bar. "Natsu and I found this really cool mission on the board-"

"That's great, Happy." the blond said absentmindedly as she continued to stare at the Lacrima screen in front of her.

"Lucy, you really gotta see this!" the dragon slayer said with a mighty grin on his face. "It sounds frickin' awesome!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll go with you..." Lucy hummed as she waved her free hand at the two, her other hand carefully scrolling the Lacrima screen.

"What are you looking at?" the dragon slayer asked and poked his head in front of hers to look at the pixly screen.

"Natsu, don't-!" the celestial mage cried and tried to push him away but her soft hands stopped as they met the bare skin on his chest.

"Woah!" Natsu exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of the picture Lucy had been looking at. "This is porn!"

"Natsu!" the blond yelled as her face spelled panic, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Lucy, this picture-" the dragon slayer began but suddenly stopped as he found the faces on Lucy's screen familiar. Maybe a bit too familiar. "Thats you!"

"N-n-n-no it's not!" Lucy yelled as the color on her face grew darker by the second, a deep blush now covering her cheeks. "And besides, this isn't even real!"

"Sure, it's animated and yeah, your boobs aren't nearly that big-" Natsu said as he studied the elements of the picture. "-but it's kinda good."

"You think so?" the celestial mage asked meekly, the embarrassment obvious on her face as she used her eyes to study the floor in minute detail.

"Yeah," the pinkette said as he leaned in closer to the screen, pushing Lucy away as he did so. "The way your hair glisten in the sunlight and how your face twists when you yell at Happy and me."

"That's what you thought was similar?!" Lucy gasped and leaned slightly away from the fire mage.

"But you're more prettier than this picture, Lucy." he said and the blond couldn't help but smile at the childish way he picked his words.

"Who's the guy though?" Natsu asked and squinted his eyes at the picture. "Is that supposed to be someone from the guild?"

"What?! No!" Lucy yelled as the panic returned to her senses.

"If I could just see the guild mark..." the dragon slayer said and picked up the Lacrima screen to study it more closely. "Lucy, your butt is in the way."

"Natsu, gimme that!" the blond yelled and clawed at his arm to try to reach the screen which he was now holding up out of her reach. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh I see the hair!" Natsu said as he looked up at the picture which he was now holding above his head, out of the celestial mage's reach. "Pink? Who in this guild's got-"

Suddenly the truth dawned on him and his cheeks turned as pink as his hair.

"Lucy, that's you and me!"

"I know..." the celestial mage said as she decided to give in, he knew the truth already, it was no longer possible to hide it.

"That's us!" the dragon slayer exclaimed, pointing to the two naked bodies entangled in the picture.

"Yeah," she agreed with a downcast pout. "That's us..."

"Those are your boobs and that's your butt," Natsu said as he pointed the body parts out to her. "And that- that's- that's my..."

"Yeah." Lucy said at a loss for other words.

"Lucy, why are you looking at this when you could just ask me?" the dragon slayer said as he slumped down on one of the bar stools next to her.

"W-what?" the blond stuttered as she continued to study the floor, not daring to look up in case she met his flaming dark green eyes.

"You could just ask me," he repeated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy looked up shyly and her whole face blushed as her hazel brown eyes met his. She could tell just from looking at him that he wasn't trying to make fun of her, she could see the desperation hidden in the dark gleam of his eyes and the need she felt inside, was mirrored in his expression.

"Then," she said with a trembling voice as she reached for the Lacrima screen. "How about this one?"

He handed her the device out of pure curiosity and watched as she scrolled through page after page of pictures similar to the first until she reached a particular one. Clicking on the picture she once again handed him the portable screen. Natsu watched the sensual scene played out in front of him and felt his skin burn. This was what she wanted?

"What is it?" Happy asked as he tried to nudge Natsu's shoulder aside to look at the screen.

"Is this what you want?" the dragon slayer asked his blond partner with a slight nod towards the Lacrima in his hands.

"Natsu, what is it!?" Happy continued as he pushed on the dragon slayer's side with all of his might. "I wanna see!"

"Sorry Happy," the boy said with a mighty grin as the celestial mage nodded shyly. "It seems that mission's gotta wait."

"Natsu!" the blue exceed cried after his friend who was already sneaking out the front door with a furiously blushing celestial mage under his arm. "Natsu?"

Feeling utterly alone and left out, Happy picked up the Lacrima device to find out what had made his friend and fellow nakama react this way. What he found was more world shattering than he'd ever imagined in his wildest dreams. Lucy's search for the words 'NaLu' and 'lemon' had resulted in a gold mine deeper than Happy had ever imagined. Right now he was looking at a picture of two people indulging in one of the most intimate and sexual acts, and his two partners had just left it there forgotten, free for any party of the guild to witness.

"They liiiiiiike eachother!" Happy purred to the mages gathered around the bar.

"We know," Mira said with a superior smile.

"No," Happy continued as he pointed his paw toward the picture on the Lacrima screen, his blue fur just barely covering the celestial mage's nipples and the dragon slayer's mouth digging into the skin between her thighs. "They LIIIIiIKE eachother!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning, this story contains very mature stuff! Don't like - don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!_

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" the dragon slayer asked as he came bursting through the unlocked door of Erza's hotel room.

"Probably in her own room," the fairy woman said unfazed, not even lifting her eyes off the gleaming steal sword in front of her. "She said she'd take a shower to get rid of all that dust."

"Right!" Natsu said and turned on the spot, a wicked grin spreading all over his face as he marched off towards the celestial mage's room.

"Don't disturb her!" Erza warned him with a dark tone in her voice, but Natsu didn't hear her, he was already long gone.

* * *

"Hehe," the pink haired young man laughed mischievously. "Lucy will be so scared!"

Silently, he pulled his scarf up around his face as he crept through the hotel corridor down to his partner's room.

"Ninja style!" he whispered enthusiastically under his breath as he turned the doorknob. The door swung open without any further resistance and the dragon slayer celebrated his success with what he thought was a cool ninja pose. "Nin-nin!"

He pushed open the door and stuck his head in. No one there. She must really be in the shower.

"Too bad Happy couldn't be here for this," Natsu said to himself as he wriggled inside the room and crawled up to the bathroom door. "I'd love to see his face when I surprise Lucy!"

The dragon slayer saw the steaming heat coming from the bathroom door before he felt it. Carefully, he pushed his ear up against the warm wood to eavesdrop on the subject of his prank. Yes, he could hear the water running. Definitely showering.

"How 'bout a round of tickling," Natsu giggled mischievously as he planned his attack. "And maybe some-"

Suddenly, the dragon slayer's line of though was interrupted as he heard something totally unexpected through the thick wood of the bathroom door. It wasn't the sound of running water or the sound of something falling off the shower shelf. It was a deep and rumbling moan coming from the woman inside.

"L-Lucy?" the pinkette wondered as he pushed his ear closer to the door.

"Ngh Natsu..." Lucy's soft voice gasped and Natsu felt his cheeks burn.

"That's it, Natsu!" the celestial mage said between heavy breaths. "Faster, please, faster!"

Natsu froze. He couldn't see her but he could _smell_ her, and in his mind he imagined how she must look: her naked body dripping wet under the steaming rays of water as she pleasured herself. His name rumbling softly off her pink lips.

"Lucy, what are you doing to me?" he mumbled under increasingly heavy breaths as he felt a familiar ache in his groin. "This isn't fair!"

"Aaaaaah! Natsu!" the celestial mage's voice cried out and her words were like magic to Natsu's spellbound body, releasing the paralysis and sending shivers through his heated limbs.

"Fuck, Natsu!" the blond hissed and now the dragon slayer could actually hear the slick sounds of her fingers thrusting in and out of her wet centre. "Oh yeah! Natsu!"

That was it. Natsu didn't care if he was found or if he spilled himself on her floor. In an instant he'd pulled down his pants just enough to release his throbbing erection. It towered up towards his belly and for a second he felt like it was looking at him, staring and judging his perverted actions. But all common sense went out the window as he grabbed his cock and began pumping himself hungrily.

"Yes! Oh, Natsu please!" the celestial mage's voice panted so close to him that he could practically feel the heat of her breath on his sweaty skin. "Ughn-"

"Shit, Lucy," he hissed as he felt the familiar build up in his stomach.

"That's it Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she reached her own peak. "Fuck me!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Natsu groaned as he picked up his speed and ground his teeth at the sensation of his rough hand rubbing up and down his erect member.

"Fuck my pussy-" the celestial mage moaned as stars filled her eyes. "-with your big, AH, hairy, NGH, cock!"

"Ah, Lucy you're so bad," the dragon slayer growled and closed his eyes as his hand continued its quickened pace. "I like it."

"Take me Natsu!" the blond moaned as the last of her high was pounded out of her. "Take me, take me..."

She repeated her words over and over, with a rhythm so soft yet demanding that it helped Natsu over his own edge, sending him into complete and utter bliss.

"Shit, Lucy!" he hissed. "I'm gonna cum-!"

With those words he released the shackles on his climax and felt his seed spill all over his stomach, chest and legs. Quickly, he cleaned up the mess and retreated to his favorite part of her home: the soft, pink bed which smelt exactly like her. Nestling his face into the rustling cotton sheets he drew a sharp breath and inhaled the sweet aroma of his partner. Moments later, the celestial mage appeared in a cloud of steam as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her wet hair gleamed in the moonlight and covering her bare skin were tiny pearls of water that glistened as the stars shone upon them.

"Natsu?!" she gasped as she saw the outline of a body hidden in her bed.

The dragon slayer closed his eyes and awaited his punishment, but nothing happened. Suddenly, something weighed down the mattress next to him and he felt her soft fingertips caressing his pink spikes.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep," Lucy said with a sigh as she leaned down to lay beside her partner.

"Lucy..." the dragon slayer hummed, already feeling the drowsiness of sleep washing over him.

"I'm right here," the celestial mage said with a smile that didn't fade, not even when Natsu's strong arm wrapped itself around her and pulled his warm body closer to hers.

"That was a nice shower," the sleeping young man mumbled as he nuzzled his nose into her blond locks.

Lucy immediately tensed. What did he say? Had he heard her? Oh, sweet Mavis please let this be a misunderstanding!

"Good night, Lucy..." the dragon slayer whispered as he dozed off.

The celestial mage felt the color on her face rise like the liquid in a thermometer. Paralyzed and stiff she lay awake all night listening to her partner's soft snores.

"Natsu, you baka!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, knocking continuously on the dragon slayer's door. "I know you're in there!"

"No I'm not!" a muffled voice cried from the inside, revealing that a certain pink haired young man was in fact hiding in the middle of all that chaos which he called home.

"Come out and face me!" the celestial mage demanded with her hands on her hips. "Come out, or I'll get Erza to pull you out of there!"

"I'm not scared of her!" the dragon slayer huffed back angrily.

"Fine," Lucy said slyly, a wicked smile appearing on her pink lips. "I'll just go get her then..."

The celestial mage started tiptoeing down the tiny front porch, but before she had even reached the first step, the door swung open to reveal a pink haired fire dragon slayer wearing his usual white pants and black vest. The blue cat which often followed in his steps was nowhere to be seen but the usual chaos of their shared home was a fact.

"Hi Lucy," the boy greeted her with a nervous smile as he stood in the doorway awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "You wanna go for a mission?"

"Quit it, pervert!" Lucy yelled angrily as she stormed past him into the house. "You know exactly what I want! Where are they?"

"I dunno what you're talking about?" Natsu said with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. "Did you forget something last time you were here?"

"Natsu my panties!" the blond shouted as she tore his house upside down looking for the lost item. "Where are they!?"

"Aren't you wearing them?" the boy asked with a smug smile on his lips.

"Of course I am, you baka!" Lucy hissed at him before turning to search through his kitchen department. "They're not the same as the ones I lost!"

"Are you sayin' you lost your panties?" Natsu chuckled at the panicked expression on his partner's face.

"I'm saying that you stole them!" the celestial mage shouted as steam fumed out of her nostrils. Her entire face was turning red in fury and Natsu couldn't help but laugh at her weird behavior.

"What makes you think I took 'em?" he asked as tears of laughter filled the corners of his eyes.

"Because-" Lucy said hesitantly. "Because you always do these things just to annoy me! You break into my house, you set my clothes on fire, you sleep in my bed and you lure me out on these ridiculous missions..."

Suddenly, the dragon slayer stopped laughing and looked at his friend with great sadness in his eyes.

"I don't do those things to annoy you," he blurted out before quickly averting his eyes to look anywhere but at the busty celestial mage.

Thankfully, Lucy was way to upset to notice this small change in his demeanor but if Mira or Cana, or Grey, or any other guild member had been there, they would have been able to see the truth. The one inevitable truth that neither partner had yet managed to understand: that the dragon slayer would do anything to be with the celestial mage, in any way possible...

* * *

"Seriously, Natsu," Lucy said in a pleading voice. "I just really, really need those panties back."

"I don't have them!" the young man answered as he sat down on his hammock.

"Please, Natsu!" the celestial mage continued to beg.

"Why do you need them so badly?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well," Lucy said nervously, fidgeting with the celestial keys in her hand. "They're my favorite pair."

"Then, why don't you just buy new ones?"

"They're really expensive."

"I thought they were your favorites?"

"Oh come on, Natsu!" the celestial mage yelled angrily as her patience disappeared. "Just tell me, do you have them or not?"

"What would you do if I had them?" the dragon slayer asked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I really don't care," Lucy muttered in irritation as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just want them back."

"I don't believe you," Natsu said shortly. "I can hear your pulse, you're lying."

Damn that hothead and his dragon senses! Lucy thought and cursed quietly under her breath.

"What do I have to do to get them back?" she asked as she gave up on all other ideas of how to find her lost underwear (and finding out whether or not the pink haired idiot was the culprit behind this silly panty theft).

"You mean if I had them..." the dragon slayer said with a mischievous grin.

"If you had them," Lucy repeated, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Then, what would I have to do to get them back?"

"Well, obviously I'd need some sort of compensation..." the young man answered smugly.

"Honestly, Natsu-" Lucy began but her sentence was interrupted by the dragon slayer.

"A trade," he suggested.

"What do you want?" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"I would need a new pair to replace the old ones, right?" Natsu said as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Eew," Lucy grimaced in disgust. "Natsu, that's gross!"

"Says the one who's so wet she's practically dripping on my floor," the dragon slayer said in a low voice as he leaned back in the hammock.

Shocked, the celestial mage stood frozen in her tracks, gaping at the man before her. When his words finally reached her petrified mind, a different kind of panic spread through her body.

"Shit," Lucy cursed, feeling her heart speed up as realization hit her. She was aroused and he could smell her! There was no denying it now. He could sense how this naughty bickering turned her on in ways beyond her wildest imagination. Secretly, she loved the way he teased her, forcing her to admit defeat and finally bow before him in shame and humiliation.

"Take off those wet panties and I'll give you back your old ones," Natsu demanded as he studied his partner's every movement.

"Here?" she asked while fidgeting nervously with the hem of her skirt.

"Take them off."

Lucy felt her knees tremble at the harshness of his voice, a delicious shiver went through her body and she could feel every hair on her skin standing on edge. It was magical!

"H-hai," she stuttered and reached up under her skirt to remove the silky, pink apparel.

The dragon slayer watched her carefully. On the outside he seemed calm and content, but on the inside his thoughts were running wild. What was happening? What was he doing? Why did Lucy suddenly agree to strip in front of him? Usually she would freak out if he even caught a glimpse of her gorgeous assets, but now she was _willingly_ undressing before him (stolen panties and blackmailing aside).

It was true, he had sensed the juices flowing from her core, but he couldn't quite figure out what had caused her to react like this. Was it something he said? Something he did? Maybe something in the way he smelled? Replaying the whole scenario in his head he tried to find an answer that would make her want to continue this further, but when the celestial mage slipped the flimsy pink material off her hips and down her legs, Natsu's mind went blank.

"H-here you go," she mumbled as she picked the panties off the floor and handed them to him with a shaking hand.

Accepting the trade without a word, Natsu stood up, leaving the tiny piece of underwear behind him in the hammock. Still at a loss for words, he continued to gaze into her eyes as if they held all of the answers.

Lucy could feel the heat radiating from his body, he was standing so close! And his unavoidable eyes drilled into her until she felt like she was completely bared, naked, in front of him. Then, suddenly, he spoke.

"What now?" he asked in a raspy voice, betraying the inner turmoil of his soul.

"Well," Lucy answered carefully. "If that's all, then I think I deserve some kind of reward."

Natsu's body flinched in surprise. A reward? Oh, he knew exactly what kind of reward he wanted to give her. Pressing her up against the wall he wanted to make her scream in pleasure as he fucked her senseless. However, something in him told him that this was probably not what she meant.

"My panties," Lucy said in an explanatory voice as Natsu continued to stare at her quizzically.

"Oh," he chuckled and took a step back while nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Hehe, um, Happy's got them."

"What?!" Lucy spat in surprise and irritation as her hands quickly reached the sides of her hips in a gesture of anger.

"Happy's got them," Natsu repeated with what he hoped looked like an innocent grin plastered to his face.

"I heard you!" the celestial mage yelled and stomped her foot against the wooden floor.

"Hey! Lucy, what's got your panties in a twist?" the dragon slayer said and laughed at his own joke.

"Natsu! You- you-"

* * *

Outside the window a blue little cat hovered just out of sight from his quarreling friends. Giggling to himself he flew off in the direction of the Fairy tail guild to tell everybody the latest gossip. Purring like the content little kitten that he was, Happy rolled his tongue:

"They liiiiiiiiiike eachother!"

* * *

 _Now fairies, I'd love some comments on what you would like to read in future chapters. Since these are individual oneshots it could be anything. Send me just one word (or many) of what you want and I'll do my best not to disappoint you! Otherwise, just hang on for full blown lemon(s) in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Beware! This piece is not, strictly speaking, pure nalu. But it is filled with loads of steamy adult content. NatsuXLucyXGrey fantasies._

* * *

"Ugh!" Lucy grunted angrily as she kicked open the door into her apartment. "Why do they always have to fight on our missions!?"

"Puuun," the little white celestial spirit answered with a nod of its head as it followed her through the door.

"I mean just once," she continued into the bedroom. "Just once, couldn't they at least fight over something that matters...?"

"Pun pun," Plue nodded vigorously.

"Oh, who am I kidding!" Lucy laughed as she picked up the tiny celestial spirit in her arms. "Those two would fight over anything if they got the chance!"

"Puun," the spirit agreed and hugged his master closer.

"Come on, Plue," the blond said and kicked off her knee high brown boots. "Let's take a long, hot bath and forget about those two idiots."

"Puuun!"

* * *

Two hours later...

Lucy had no idea how it happened. One moment she was all alone in her apartment, taking a relaxing bath and soaking in the bubbles, trying to forget all about the two idiots ruining their mission. Next second she was not alone anymore. The water in the tub had risen higher and behind her sat none other than her pink haired partner, the dense fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. His hot fingers traced the side of her neck, rubbing small circles at the base of her head and making her moan against her will.

"You like that, Lucy?" he snickered and even though the blond couldn't see his expression, she knew just how smug the grin on his face was.

Despite his smugness she couldn't help but moan once again when his fingers trailed down her front to grab the two large breasts in his rough hands. Circling the tip of his index finger around her nipples, she could feel them stiffen under his touch. The celestial mage let out a tiny yelp when he grabbed her bosoms again but this time with more force, squeezing and stroking them until they felt sore from his touch.

"Wow, Lucy you're really into this!" he gasped playfully into her ear, the warmth from his breath tickling her sensitive skin and sending shivers through her body.

Suddenly, Lucy snapped out of her drunken state and pushed the dragon slayer's hands away from her naked body.

"Natsu!" she yelled in anger and surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Grey and I ruined the mission," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We wanted to make it up to you."

"You and- Grey?" Lucy asked hesitantly and before she knew how it had happened, the ice mage had appeared opposite her in the tub.

Blushing, Lucy tried to cover her naked body but the raven haired man grasped her wrists before she had the chance to shield her exposed assets from his piercing eyes.

"Don't cover yourself," Grey said and pulled her towards him. "Relax, we're here to make you feel good."

"Huh?" Lucy asked with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you-?"

"We want to take care of you," Natsu whispered in her ear with a voice as soft as silk.

"Well," Grey said with a crooked smile. "I wanted to take care of you all by myself, but I guess flame brain here had the same idea."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted across the bath at his enemy. "I was here first!"

"That doesn't mean you get to comfort her!" Grey called back with a disgusted leer.

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"It does!"

"Does not!" Grey yelled and then quickly added. "Shouldn't Lucy be the one who decides?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu agreed and suddenly, a triumphant smile spread across his lips. "Of course she will pick me!"

"Why should she pick you?" the ice mage asked darkly.

"Because I'm her partner," the dragon slayer responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm much more handsome," Grey countered easily.

"I make her laugh!" Natsu spat at the other man.

"I make her cum," Grey grinned playfully at the blond in front of him.

"I do too!" the dragon slayer insisted hotly.

"I don't think so," the ice mage said and shook his head.

"Tell him, Lucy!" Natsu demanded angrily. "Tell him how you dream of me, tell him that you want to be with me, tell him about those dirty fantasies where I plunge my huge-"

"Stop!" the celestial mage yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" both men asked with a look of shock upon their face.

"What in Mavis name is going on?" Lucy yelled at the two idiots.

"We're fighting about you," they both answered at the same time.

"M-m-me?" she stuttered as she pointed a finger at herself in disbelief.

"Yeah," Natsu said and leaned in to lick her neck. "So who do you choose?"

"I wanna make you cum screaming my name," Grey said bluntly as he caressed the sensitive skin on her thigh. "Now, who do you pick?"

"I-" Lucy started saying but her words were lost in a train of thought moving faster than an out of control roller coaster. "I don't know... I can't choose!"

"You mean you want both of us?" Grey asked with a hesitant look at the dragon slayer.

"I guess I do," Lucy confessed and felt her cheeks blush.

"You really want this guy as well?" Natsu asked, motioning with his thumb towards the ice mage.

"I love you Natsu," Lucy said as she felt it was too late to withhold any more secrets. "But I'm curious and I don't want to give up on something I haven't even tried."

"I get it," the dragon slayer said and hugged her back. "I love you too."

"Then how do we solve this?" Grey asked the other two.

"Maybe you could share?" Lucy suggested with a careful smile on her pink lips.

"Sure," Natsu agreed with a nod of his head.

"I don't mind sharing," Grey said with a nonchalant shrug. "Just let me eat her pussy and she'll be screaming for my piercing ice sword!"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu challenged. "I'm gonna fuck her so hard she won't be able to even whisper your name!"

"Bring it on, flame brain!" Grey hissed and grabbed Lucy's thighs, pulling them roughly towards him.

"I'm all fired up, ice princess!" Natsu roared back and pushed Lucy up on her knees so that she was standing on all four.

The tub drained faster than a drink in Cana's hand. Grey slid his head under Lucy's hanging breasts and pushed himself all the way down to her already dripping folds. Massaging her rear, Natsu leaned over her back to whisper dirty little comments in her ear. Suddenly, Grey's mouth was all over her, sucking on her stiff nub and licking her slick walls. Gasping sharply, the celestial mage felt her insides twitch at the two men's scorching hot and freezing cool ministrations.

"Ngh-AH!" she yelled when the dragon slayer pushed his burning fingers into her wet core.

"Mm, Lucy you taste so good!" the ice mage hummed against her sensitive skin, making her knees tremble and her stomach twist in pleasurable bliss.

Natsu rammed his fingers into her one more time, harder and faster than the first, before setting up a steady rhythm of moving in and out of her dripping center. Grey continued to eat her out and the blond had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out loud.

"Shit, Lucy you're so tight," the dragon slayer said with a mischievous grin on his lips as he slowed down the rhythm of his pounding fist. "I just wanna take you right now."

"Please!" Lucy panted, grinding her hips against his hand and impaling herself on his fingers. "Please, Natsu!"

"Hey tabasco-breath!" Grey called irritatedly. "We gotta switch positions or you'll ram your stuff in my face!"

"I thought you liked that, pervert!" Natsu grinned back as he pushed his cock against the celestial mage's rear, making Lucy grind even harder up against him.

"Fuck off, flame brain!" Grey spat and pushed himself back to a sitting position.

"Stop interrupting me then!" Natsu growled and shook his fist angrily at the other male.

Sensing the pending fight, Lucy quickly racked her brain for a solution that would make everybody happy.

"How about this," she suggested as she sat on the edge of the tub, spreading her thighs wide enough to reveal her slick folds.

The dragon slayer reacted first, kneeling in front of the celestial mage he pushed his erect member up against her, rubbing it in her juices until he was covered from top to base.

"Grey," the blond panted wantonly. "Behind me."

"What do you want, gorgeous?" he asked as he stood behind her, ready to fulfill her every wish.

"Here," she whispered with a motion towards her stiff nub. "Please..."

"Anything for you, Lucy," the ice mage whispered seductively into her ear as he reached down her front.

With just one quick flick of his fingers, the young man grazed one of her most sensitive spots and made the celestial mage moan in pleasure.

"I can't take this anymore," the dragon slayer growled and dug his fingers into the blond's thighs. "Hold on."

Before Lucy even had the time to react, Natsu lined his throbbing member against her center and rammed inside. A sharp gasp escaped the celestial mage's pink lips but the dragon slayer didn't even flinch before pulling back and repeating his forceful thrust. The ice mage continued his careful ministrations as the other man picked up a steady rhythm of pounding in and out of her heated core.

"Ngh- Natsu!" the blond panted between thrusts. "Deeper, Natsu, deeper!"

"You asked for it!" he grinned back as he jerked his hips faster, harder, reaching further in than ever before.

"AH! Grey!" the celestial mage practically screamed as she leaned her head back against the ice mage's shoulder. "Faster! Please! Faster!"

Grey speed up the flicking of his fingers and leaned in to kiss the blond's exposed neck.

"AH!" Lucy cried as she felt the familiar tension build up in her stomach. "Just like that!"

"Shit, Lucy," the dragon slayer hissed. "I think you're ready to cum around me."

"Hey, hothead!" Grey said angrily. "Don't finish her off, I want a go as well!"

"Sorry Grey," the celestial mage panted as the dragon slayer continued to thrust into her mercilessly. "I'm not- AH! gonna- NGH! make it!"

"That's it, Lucy!" the pink haired man grunted with a wicked smile on his lips. "Come for me!"

Natsu increased the speed of his forceful thrusts at the same time as Grey reached over the celestial mage to capture both of her breasts in a firm grip. Holding them tightly, his fingers wound like ropes around the base of her huge mounds, making them bounce heavily to the beat of the dragon slayer's quick jerks. With one man holding down her thighs and ramming into her at full speed while the other gripped her breasts so hard that there would be obvious marks and bruises in the morning, Lucy realized she couldn't move a single part of her body. Her arms had gone numb and her head had fallen back as she cried out in pleasure. Spasms erupting from her stomach made her whole body tremble as she fell over the cliff into complete ecstasy. Bound, tangled and tied, the only thing she could do was scream as Natsu pounded her through the raging pleasure. Grey leaned in to kiss her neck, leaving marks on the soft skin as he nibbled on the side of her neck. Gradually coming down from her high, the two men continued their ministrations until the celestial mage was entirely worn out. Panting heavily, she tried to raise her right hand but all energy had drained from her next to lifeless form. The dragon slayer pulled out of her with a sloppy sound. Looking proudly down at the blond he smiled fondly, reveling in the satisfaction he had given her. Grey kissed her cheek one last time before disappearing in a blur.

"Anything for you, Lucy." he said as his body disintegrated into a million little pieces of light.

"I love you, Lucy." the dragon slayer said with a smile just before he too vanished into thin air.

Lucy lay still in the empty tub, panting heavily as her head spun from the slight loss of air. The room was disappearing all around her and she figured it was about time to get out. She closed her eyes and squeezed them tightly shut as darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Suddenly finding herself staring up at her bedroom ceiling, Lucy felt her cheeks burn as she remembered the explicit details of this night's scenarios.

"Wow, that was a weird dream!" she told herself before falling back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"N-Natsu!" the celestial mage gasped loudly as her partner shifted underneath her.

"Lucy, you gotta stay still if this is gonna work!" the pink haired boy panted as pearls of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"It's not my fault that you're not strong enough..." the blond muttered in annoyance.

"Hey!" the dragon slayer countered angrily. "I'm way stronger than this!"

"Then maybe we should try another position?" Lucy suggested as her knees began to tremble underneath her, almost causing her to fall off of the pink haired boy who was currently her only support.

"No!" the dragon slayer shouted just a bit too loud. "Let's do this!"

"But Natsu-"

"No!" the young man protested. "We said we'd do this, so let's do this!"

"Fine!" Lucy agreed despite the anger building inside of her.

.

.

"Ngh-" Natsu huffed as he pushed the celestial mage even further. "Come on!"

"Almost there!" the blond panted as she reached for her goal. "Just a little more!"

Trembling, Lucy fumbled awkwardly on top of the dragon slayer's wide frame.

"Lucy, you look really great from down here!" the pink haired boy smiled as he watched his partner squirming to reach that high.

"Natsu, don't look!" the celestial mage squealed self consciously.

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird!"

"Not as weird as you tryin' to screw that thing-"

"Hey!" Lucy cried in exasperation. "We agreed to never talk about that again!"

"It's just funny that you go from a screwdriver to a hammer..."

"What?!"

"I mean," the dragon slayer paused to exhale before continuing. "It's sweet..."

"What...?" Lucy repeated with a pink blush to her cheeks.

"I've never seen anyone change a lightbulb using a hammer before."

"No...?" Lucy questioned as all of her movements stopped.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Natsu, what the-!" Lucy yelled just as she lost her balance, falling off of the dragon slayer's shoulders and tumbling towards the floor, preparing herself for the inevitable crash just as two strong arms scooped her up, saving her from a horrible faith.

A loud noise echoed through the apartment as the hammer fell to the floor.

"Natsu, you're an idiot!"

"An idiot who's always there to catch you though..."

"Yeah," Lucy smiled affectionately at her partner. "You always do..."

.

.

 _I'm sooooo sorry that this is not an actual chapter! I'm challenging myself to write a 5k+ words chapter of smut (only!) so please look forward to that!_

 _I have been really busy with school, work, cons and working on cosplays lately, which is why I haven't updated in quite a while. However, if you want to keep in touch during my off-periods, I'm 'Meringueshell' on pretty much every social media that there is!_

 _Love to hear from you! xo_


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm coming!

_A songfic in which Natsu's got a date and Lucy's jealous. Based upon the Swedish song 'I'm coming' (translated title) by Veronica Maggio. (Angst and fluff. Rated K.)_

* * *

Lucy lay awake in her bed, listening to the quiet emptiness of the room and watching the cracks in the ceiling. Her stomach twisted in pain and a dark thought chewed at the back of her head.

'I know that she is cute but it has to be me and you...'  
Outside the stars were coming out and a chilly breeze covered Magnolia in frost. Lucy fiddled with the edge of her pink comforter before pulling it over her head with a heavy sigh. She couldn't sleep. This date-thing was eating her up and she just couldn't stand the idea of Natsu going out with some girl. It was wrong!

"Natsu, you baka!" she cried into the fluffy warmth of her comforter.  
Ever since the dragon slayer first mentioned the date, Lucy'd felt a heavy weight building in the pit of her stomach. Mira had pointed out her week-long glooming by the bar and Levy seemed intent on showering Lucy in feel-good-books to read. For everyone else, life seemed to go on as usual. But for Lucy, life had taken an unexpected turn and she'd gotten used to crying herself to sleep at night. This night, the night of the date, was no exception.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucy dried her tears on the soft cotton. She was all out, dried up and panting heavily in pain when a thought struck her.  
'I have to stop him!' the celestial mage thought as she sat up in her bed. 'I have to make him see-'  
Strengthened by her sudden epiphany, Lucy got up and dressed in a hurry. She wound the pink scarf around her neck and pulled on her boots so quickly that she tripped in the process, dropping her keys and her whip. A blinding light emerged from the golden keys and a well dressed young man with ears of a lion appeared in her hallway.  
"Lucy!" he yelled after her as she ran down the stairs. "Princess, where are you going?"  
"Sorry Loke!" the blond yelled back at him. "I have to run!"  
"Where?!" the spirit called after her, worry in his voice.  
"Natsu." Lucy muttered as she threw the door open and ran out into the cold night air.  
"Hime, time for punishment?" Virgo asked as she appeared behind Loke, but it was too late, Lucy was already gone.

The cold stung in her throat as she drew fast breaths of icy air into her warm lungs. A thin layer of snow crunched beneath her shoes as she ran down Strawberry street.  
"I'm coming, Natsu!" the celestial mage panted when she turned the last corner before running up the forest path leading to her partners' home. "I'm coming!"  
A light gleamed in the tiny windows, it's flickering strength telling Lucy that a warm fire was going in the house.  
"I'm coming Natsu," the blond whispered under heavy breaths as she hurried up the snowy path. "I'm coming so please, please be home!"  
Panting, she reached the door and stopped to catch her breath before knocking carefully on the wooden frame. Three knocks, like those three little words that she hadn't been able to tell him. Those three little words that filled her mind and soul. Just three little words and now her universe was about to explode!

"Lucy?" a half naked dragon slayer said in surprise as he opened the door.  
He seemed to be fresh out of the shower. With a towel in his hand, drying his wet, pink spikes. The white pants hung loosely on his hips and those divinely shaped abs glistened in the flickering light from the fire. His dark eyes watched her in surprise and his mouth had fallen open.  
"Lucy!" a winged blue cat cried and flew through the open door, crash landing between Lucy's boobs.  
"Hi Happy," the blond said with a gentle smile as she cradled the exceed in her arms.  
"Lucy..." Natsu said again, still frozen in the doorway with the towel in his hair.  
"Natsu..." the celestial mage whispered, looking up at him through heavy eyelashes.  
"Lucy, you're sweating," the dragon slayer said as he watched her panting on his doorstep with rosy cheeks and beads of sweat forming on her brow. She looked truly gorgeous, like an angel straight out of heaven standing there looking at him.  
"I've been running, you idiot!" Lucy yelled and slapped his bare arm.  
"Ouch!" Natsu said with an ironic laugh. "Lucy, you're so strong!"  
"Oh, shut up!" the blond muttered and her cheeks blushed.  
"Lucy," the blue exceed said from Lucy's embrace. "Why are you here?"  
"I-" she stuttered in hesitation. "I don't-"  
"Because I want to go on a mission," Happy said without looking at Natsu. "You and me and Natsu!"  
"But Natsu's got that-" Lucy started saying when she was unceremoniously interrupted by the dragon slayer.  
"Oh fuck that!" he said and threw the towel back into the house where it landed on the messy floor. "I wanna beat some monsters!"  
"What about your date?" Lucy asked carefully, a smile pulling on the corners of her mouth.  
"Nah," the dragon slayer said and shook the wet bangs out of his face nonchalantly. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I destroy stuff and set things on fire. What girl would ever go out with me, right Lucy?"  
The celestial mage thought she saw the hint of a smirk on his face when she mumbled her answer.  
"Right..."  
"And besides," Natsu said with what was now an obvious grin. "This mission is way more important!"  
Lucy laughed and followed the dragon slayer inside, instantly changing the topic once she saw the messy interior of his home.  
"Natsu, I just helped you clean up this pigsty!" she complained loudly, motioning towards the tower of plates in the kitchen sink and spaghetti strands covering the floor.  
"Yeah yeah," Natsu said with a wave of his hand. "Let's go to your place instead Lucy, your bed is the best!"  
"Aye!" Happy agreed.

As they walked through the dark streets a few minutes later, Lucy was still going on about how they couldn't just invite themselves into her home! She was yelling at them and gesturing with her arms, so much in fact that she almost fell into the river at one point. Despite all of her yelling and loud scolding, Natsu couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. He smiled his usual fanged grin as he pulled her up from the frosty ground, making the celestial mage blush violently.  
"Natsu," the exceed whispered with a mischievous grin to the dragon slayer. "She liiiiiiikes you!"  
"Happy, did you eat a bad fish?" Natsu asked his furry blue friend with a look of disbelief. "Lucy's just weird like that."  
"Aye," Happy agreed as he floated in the air above. "But she likes you."

For some strange reason, Natsu couldn't get rid of the silly smile on his face. He felt the sides of his lips pulling upwards all the way through dinner and he smiled widely when Lucy agreed to let him sleep beside her in the bed. And then there was that ridiculous fluttering sensation in his stomach every time she accidentally touched him. He thought of what Happy had said earlier and how Lucy had turned up on his doorstep, sweaty and panting, with an underlying jealousy in her voice.  
'She liiiiikes you!' Happy's words echoed in his head.  
'Yeah, I know.' Natsu thought just as he fell asleep with a silly smile plastered across his face and his belly full of fire butterflies. 'Finally...'

* * *

 _I know, I know! This story is more fluffy than heartbeat-accelerating-naughtiness, but I really hope you like it!_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fairy tail meetup

_When Natsu and Lucy got sucked into the real world and landed in the middle of a Fairy tail meetup! (Fluff and fan girls. Rated K.)_

* * *

"We're home!" Natsu Dragneel yelled as he burst through the front doors of Fairy tail together with his partners Lucy Heartfilia and Happy the exceed.  
"Welcome back!" Mira called from behind the bar where she stood polishing the wine glasses. Everything seemed to be normal, or as normal as it gets in the Fairy tail guild. Erza and Wendy were eating strawberry cake with Carla, Juvia leaned on Grey's shoulder as he started taking of his shirt, Laxus and the gang sat together in a corner while Cana and the master gulped down barrels of beer at the bar where Mira was working. Yup, normal. Until Lucy spotted the small differences in her friends' appearance and behaviour. Erza seemed to have become left handed, Wendy was a lot taller than usual, Carla was in her human form, Grey wasn't leaning away from Juvia, Laxus was wearing clothes that must be several years old by now and the barrels were already empty as the two drunks raised them to their mouths.  
"Erza," Lucy asked cautiously. "What's going on?"  
"I think people are still trying to find their way here," the redhead answered in a voice slightly higher than her usual dark tone. "We'll start the photo shoot when everyone's arrived."  
"Photo shoot?" Lucy asked nervously and flattened her skirt. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"  
"We do it every time," Erza answered as if this was something incredibly obvious.  
When the exquip mage turned to walk away, Lucy spotted something very odd.  
"Erza, hang on!"  
"Yes Lucy," the redhead returned with a smile.  
"Are you wearing a wig?" the celestial mage asked stunned.  
"Yeah," Erza said and scratched the top of her head lightly. "It itches like hell but I didn't want to dye my hair just for this."  
With that she walked away and Lucy was left with her mouth hanging wide open in shock. As she scanned the room one more time she realised that everyone except Natsu, Happy and herself, wore both wigs and makeup to cover their true identity.  
"They're not real!" the blond whispered to herself as she watched the fake guild members move around the hall. "They're- they're- cosplayers?"  
"Lucy!" a voice she recognised better than her own called out to her. "Lucy!"  
"Natsu, where are you?" she yelled over the noise as she searched the room for a head of spiky pink hair.  
"Lucy, come on!" the boy yelled enthusiastically as he came running through the crowd. "Erza said the photo shoot was about to start and that we had to be there!"  
"Natsu she's not-" Lucy started but her sentence was cut off by the eager dragon slayer.  
"We have to go before she gets really mad at us!"  
And with that he grabbed the celestial mage's hand and pulled her through the crowd.  
"Natsu!" the fake Erza said happily. "You found Lucy!"  
"Aye!" Natsu chimed with a smile as wide as his face.  
"Then let's start with a group shot!" the fake Cana said and waved everybody together.  
Lucy decided that it was best if she stayed close to her friends, the real ones, so she sat down with Natsu on the floor in front of the entire group. Happy was already lost, probably drooling over Carla or some fresh fish that had been left unattended by the fake Mira.  
"Now, ready!" the redhead called as she set up the camera facing the group. "Let's yell 'Fairy tail' on ten!"  
She clicked the camera and the countdown began.  
"Ten, nine, eight..."  
Before she turned back to stare into the camera with a bright smile plastered to her face, Lucy dared a quick glance at the dragon slayer next to her.  
"Seven, six, five..."  
He wore his signature grin on his lips and his hand was raised in an "I'm all fired up" gesture.  
"Four, three, two..."  
His wide smile sent a wave of reassurance through Lucy's body. They had been through much worse before and would probably survive anything this crazy world could throw at them, as long as they stayed together.  
"One!  
"Fairy tail!" a choir of voices yelled simultaneously.  
The camera clicked and the same procedure was repeated at least ten times before the fake Erza was happy with the result. Even though Lucy knew she wasn't real, this woman could be just as demanding as the true Titania, and it intimidated her. Even Natsu seemed a bit scared of the redhead, maybe because he still hadn't noticed that she wasn't the real Erza.  
"Now," the fake Titania ordered as she changed the angle on the camera. "Time for the nalu pictures!"  
"Nalu what-now?" Natsu asked with one brow raised questioningly.  
"Pictures of just you and Lucy," the redhead told him with half a smile. "Preferably in romantic poses, for all the nalu shippers out there."  
Suddenly the blue exceed reappeared, flying in from the bar but barely able to hold up his wings as his body shook in fits of laughter.  
"Aye! Erza you're the best!"

Moments later, Lucy's face felt like it was burning up as Natsu put his arms around her. A dark red hue spread across her cheeks as the fake Erza ordered him to put his hands on different parts of her body. From the small of her back to the side of her waist, the dragon slayer trailed his left hand up to rest on the back of her head.  
"You don't have to do everything she says!" Lucy hissed quietly to her pink haired partner.  
"It's Erza," Natsu said between strained breaths. "She'll kill me if I don't."  
"Now just a little closer!" the fake Titania instructed as she stared at the two through the camera.  
"Erza!" Lucy protested. "That's not-"  
"Closer!"  
"Let's just play along," Natsu said even though his cheeks were just as pink as his hair by now.  
"Fine," the celestial mage snapped and leaned closer, into the dragon slayer's warm embrace.  
Lucy thought back to the countdown and when she'd decided that they could live through anything, as long as they were together. That theory was definitely being tested right now.  
"Closer!" the fake Cana instructed with a smug smile before Erza landed the final blow.  
"Now kiss!"


End file.
